A Soviet Shade of Crimson
by Krenic123
Summary: After Soviet Scientists discover how to make humans into Supers, relations between the United States and the Soviet Union have degraded. As the Soviets begin to invade West Germany, NATO responds with war, the following conflicts that emerge in Europe and the Middle East spark WWIII. Violet Parr a super and the rest of her family are pulled into the most horrific war in history.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Battle of Berlin

Day 1 - October 30, 1974 - 08:30

"Our men were ready for what the Soviets were going to push through that wall. We had to be ready if we to have any hope of defending West Berlin, we were completely surrounded on all sides we would have to fight for our lives,"

Commander Leutze was overseeing the construction of one of many hundred watch towers scattered all around the city. This one was special, it would become his command post and observation deck. It was designed to deal impressive firepower as it would have four heavy machine guns mounted on the corners of the platform, it would also armed with two anti-tank guns. He began to walk towards the military engineer working on constructing the platform. Men and women were scribbling out notes on paper and exchanging notes to one another, one man in the center was calling out measurements and other information on parts and construction methods.

"Commander Leutze, I was expecting you we are almost done with your command center, we are just about to instal the weapons systems and the electronics," Engineering Captain Ferdinand.

"Ah good, but I need you to hurry up, I need this command post as soon as possible the East German Military is already showing signs of Mobaliza…" Was all Commander Leutze said before being cut off.

"Commander Leutze! Checkpoint Bravo is compromised East German Soldiers are pouring in! What do you… Oh my god!" Screamed Private Schmidt.

 **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, _Crash!_**

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Commander Leutze as he turned to look at the Berlin Wall, "Get all the troops you can from the camp, tell them it is an order from me. I need you to also contact Coronel Muller," Ordered Commander Leutze.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Replied Private Schmidt.

"Wait before you go do you know where there is a direct phone line to the Coronel Muller?" Asked Commander Leutze.

"The communications directors office is two blocks down, they have a direct connection sir," Answered Private Schmidt.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _CRASH!_ BOOM!**

"There is no time!" Cried out Commander Leutze, "Duck!"

 **BOOOM! BAMM! _CRASH!_**

Commander Leutze looked back in horror as the building block behind them was blown out existence. He wasn't prepared for an artillery barrage from somewhere in East Germany. In the distance flashes of light appeared and disappeared as shells ripped through buildings and detonated. Word that East German Troops were marching through checkpoint Bravo was even more chilling there was no defense ready to meet the East Germans pouring into his city. Out in the distance the sounds of machine gun fire reminded the commander of his service in the Korean War.

"Can someone get me a dam telephone!" Cried out Commander Leutze.

"Here Sir, we got this connected to the landlines, but we are afraid the the connection might be cut off by the artillery barrage," Replied one of the many engineers at the construction site.

"Don't we have a radio connection?" Asked Commander Leutze.

"No we are afraid the main signal tower was destroyed already. And we were not issued a satellite connection system, so were are stuck with using the landline sir," Answered another one of the engineers at the site.

"Fine," Replied Commander Leutze as he took the phone from the engineers hand. He dialed the coronel's direct phone number and waited for him to respond. After a minute of waiting the Commander was starting to get worried, he might very well be cut off from all other military units in the area. As his worries finally became apparent he hung up, but then the phone started to ring and the commander picked up the phone.

"Hello," Said Coronel Muller.

"Sir with all do respect, what hell happened? There were no troops asides to defending the wall and we have no air support or armored support," Replied Commander Leutze.

"Commander, we weren't anticipating a Soviet offensive, there are only 200 troops in the city. I am afraid that we will have to evacuate you and the troops in West Berlin to Munich," Coronel Muller Stated.

"And let the city fall into the hands of the Communists! I will never let that happen. Sir The least you can do is send some air support," Exclaimed Commander Leutze.

"Commander if we send any reinforcements that will aggravate the Soviets and that could lead to the invasion of the rest of West Germany. Let the city fall that is an order, Commander Leutze," Ordered Coronel Muller.

"No sir, I will not let this city fall if it is the last thing that I do!" Exclaimed Commander Leutze as he hung up the phone.

"Do we have any artillery pieces?" Asked Commander Leutze.

"Yes, but they need to be prepared," Answered one of the Engineers.

"Well what are you waiting for, move!" Ordered Commander Leutze, "And you go get all the men that are able to fight, I need as many men as I can get. I also need a Jeep,"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Replied Private Schmidt.

As the soldiers began to run off to do what they were ordered, Commander Leutze hearted an electronic hymn. He turned to look at the wall, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that!" Exclaimed Commander Leutze as he began to run.

"Retreat! Run for your lives!" Ordered Commander Leutze as he looked behind his soldier and witnessed the destruction of part of the Berlin Wall by what wat appeared to be four giant robotic spiders. The East German watchtowers that overlooked the Wall were reduced to nothing, but rubble. As the engineers working on his command post began to flee men and women alike were trampled in the confusion. Robotic spiders began to let out a roar of machine gun fire that cut down anything in their path, rockets were launched from the missile launchers at the sides of the robotic behemoths

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _CRASH!_ BOOM! _ROAR!_ BOOM! _CRASH!_ Bam!**

Civilians that had evacuated from the buildings during the artillery barrage were now running for their lives as hundreds of people were being mowed down by machine guns on what remained of the Berlin Wall and the Robotic Spiders. Buildings that had not collapsed during the initial artillery barrage were now being blown into smithereens by the high explosive rockets fired by the robots. Rubble spilled into the streets buring anyone who was unlucky to be in the way of the waves of rubble falling down and into the streets. Panic ensued as civilians were blocked from escaping the chaos by East German soldiers that would fire upon anyone who did not follow the instruction given by the soldiers.

 ** _ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!_ BOOM! BOOM! BAM! CRASH!**

Blood curdling screams could be heard as throughout the mass of civilians as more people were undiscrimialy murdered by the giant robots. Commander Leutze ran into an alleyway and pulled out a walkie talkie from a pocket in his pants.

"Hello is anyone on the other side of this line?" Asked Commander Leutze.

"Yes," Stated one of the engineers

"Do you have the Artillery ready and have anyone who knows how to use one properly?" Asked Commander Leutze.

"Um," There was a pause before the same engineer answered, "Sir, there is no one qualified to man the artillery, but Assistant Engineer Gregory Mccoy was once part of an artillery brigade from the British Army before being stationed in Berlin."

"Good, I need you to fire the artillery at the giant metal spheres!" Ordered Commander Leutze.

"Yes sir!" Called out the Engineer.

 **BOOM! CRASH! BAM! _Clang!_**

Commander Leutze looked back as a smile formed on his face the Giant robot had been hit right in the center of its hull. As it fell to the ground his smile disappeared and revealed a face of pure horror as it smashed through one of the high rise apartments.

 ** _WHOOSH!_ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BAM! _CRASH!_**

"Oh my god!" Commander Leutze thought as rockets began to fly out of the downed robot, some rockets detonated in their launch canisters, causing further damage to the housing block.

 **BOOM! _CRASH! WHOOSH!_ BOOM! BOOM! _WHOOSH!_ BAM! _Clang!_**

Anther giant robotic spider falls to the ground, rockets and other armaments begin to fire in random directions, and some other armaments detonate at the site of the downed robot. Civilians run in various directions as panic arises. East German soldiers fire at the West Berliners, as rubble buries civilians and more buildings began to collapse.

"STOP! Now!" Exclaimed Commander Leutze

"Yes Sir…

 ** _WHOOSH!_ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The connection broke, Commander Lutze looked up to the sky. Soviet bombers were dropping thousands of tons of high explosives. Bright flashes lit up the sky as buildings were reduced to nothing but rubble. Commander Lutze rummaged through his backpack for a radio he needed armed support if he had any hope of getting out of this situation. Once he found the radio he pulled it out of his backpack and placed some batteries be found in one of his tool belts. He popped the batteries in the radio and began to look for a channel to contact anyone who could supply support. Bullets flew through the air as East German soldiers found out Lutzes Position

"God dammit!" Cried out Commander lutze as he pulled out his H&K G3A3 Rifle and began firing upon the East German soldiers.

Blood splattered on the floor as a bullet pierced the skull of one of the East German soldiers. Commander Lutze scrambled for cover as the squad set there guns on full auto, shredding several civilians in the process. Lutze pulled down the tab on his rifle to full auto and began to spray bullets from behind the rubble of a fallen apartment building. One of the East Germans let out a scream as he fell to the floor blood splattering on his comrades.

Go to hell you capitalist scum!" Exclaimed Sargent Helmut as he threw a grenade at Commander Lutze.

Commander Lutze's eyes widened as the grenade rolled right next to his thigh.

Shit... **BOOM!** Commander Lutze was killed instantly by the blast. West German forces surrendered another few days of bombing by a combined effort from the Soviet and East German Air Forces. By November 2 East German Forces Captured the city and suppressed any West German resistance.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _November 3, 1974_

The Tv was on channel 3 local news when the program was interrupted by an NBC Special report.

"Hellen, can you turn up the volume?" Asked Bob as he walked toward the living room.

"We have breaking news from the Kremlin. Soviet General Secretary Leonid Brezhnev has announced that Soviet scientists have discovered the secret to super powers. A press conference with president Nixon will commence at 8 pm eastern time, regarding the Soviets discovery, and some regained hostilities between the two nations," Reported one of the news anchors.

"Marry can you fill us in with the situation in Washington D.C?" Asked the other news anchor.

"The President is scheduled to begin his press conference within 25 minutes, we also have world that the Secretary of State Henry Kissinger and the Head of the National Supers Agency will be speaking in the press conference after the president. Thank you James, and that will be the end of this report on NBC channel 3 news," Reported Marry.

"Well that will be the end of this coverage before the president's press conference, join us in twenty minutes," Stated James one the news anchors.

"What!" Said Bob dumbfounded, "Russian Supers, Helen do you know how much damage that could cause !" He exclaimed.

"Honey, you need to calm down you are scaring Jack Jack," Helen whispered, "And why should you care about any of this. You should care more about your daughters birthday," said Helen arms crossed.

"Violet can you change the channel?"Asked Bob.

"Do I have to, why can't dash do it," She countered.

"Because I say so, and you were the first one I saw," He replied.

Violet got up, annoyed, and went to change the channel. She turned the knob on the TV, something caught Bob's eye.

"Stop!" He said.

Violet looked at the screen and gasped, everyone in the room did, with the exception of Jack Jack. They were shocked at what they saw on the screen, and couldn't have been any better day for Violet. The screen read, **East Germany** **Invades West Germany with Soviet support, NATO responds with war!**

The screen showed East German soldiers tearing down the Berlin Wall , and in the background she could hear music, Russian war music.

 _Music_ **"** _The NATO ministers are screaming! Listen, do not you hear it? There screaming is no longer whispers! Listen, yes you do not hear it?_

 _They are screaming for profit in their war industry! And prepare for the Crusade, again like never before! Your army is ready for the aggression, against you and the Soviet Union!_

 _Workers, peasants, firmer weapons! Today is the sacred duty! These are the criminals, crimes begin! That today 'there weapon breaks! Today, socialism is world power! Today the peoples are no longer alone! The tighter the unity, the fight will pay off! Then there will always be peace in the world!_

 _The tighter the unity, the fight will pay off! Then there will always be peace in the world!_

 _It's screaming the US strategists! Listen, do not you hear it? They are screaming for new rockets! Listen, yes you do not hear it? From the Rhine is threatened with deterrent noise, with super weapons, neutrons and death! This is the modern inquisition! Against you and the Soviet Union!_

 _Workers, peasants, firmer weapons! Today is the sacred duty! These are the criminals, crimes begin! That today 'there weapon breaks! Today, socialism is world power! Today the peoples are no longer alone! The tighter the unity, the fight will pay off! Then there will always be peace in the world!_

 _The tighter the unity, the fight will pay off! Then there will always be peace in the world!_

 _Washington is screaming for sanctions! Listen, do not you hear it? Embargo, punitive actions! Listen, yes you do not hear it? All in the name of humanity! They are ready for anything for profit! It equips the blackest reaction! Against you and the Soviet Union!_

 _Workers, peasants, firmer weapons! Today is the sacred duty! These are the criminals, crimes begin! That today 'there weapon breaks! Today, socialism is world power! Today the peoples are no longer alone! The tighter the unity, the fight will pay off! Then there will always be peace in the world!_

 _The tighter the unity, the fight will pay off! Then there will always be peace in the world!_ " _music (Hanns Eisler: Der Offen Afusmarch)._

"Dad what is going on?" Dash asked, with a worried tone.

"I don't know," replied Bob.

For the next few minutes we were glued to the television screen the news anchors and analysts were debating if total nuclear war was near. If we were all going to die today, if the world would end in just a few hours. I cringed at the thought that my life would be cut short by some bureaucrats and government elites up in Washington D.C. and Moscow. Why couldn't we settle our differences and live our lives normally, not being up in eachothers throats because of different ideologies. Why did I have to live in a world were war seemed to be just around the corner, were the threat on nuclear annihilation was immanent and were people killed themselves for petty reasons.

"Citizens of the United States of America we are at at war! The Soviet Union has crossed the line by invading West Germany, we had no choice but to retaliate,"Stated President Nixon.

"What do you think is the best strategy in containing the spread of communism throughout Western Europe?"Asked one of the reporters.

"Well we plan to reinforce the Rhine Defence Line and also send an offensive task force to meet the Soviets in Hamburg. From there we will start to stabilize the front," Answered President Nixon.

"When do you believe the front will be stabilized?" Asked another reporter.

"The goal is to restabilize the front within two weeks. We will accomplish this by sending special forces to the front, we will then try to push back there front to the East German border. Um. We will be sending the best men and women to the front," Answered the President.

"The Vietnam war is still going on, what will you do with the troop shortage in Europe?" Asked a reporter.

"Well Europe is the number one priority, so the Australian Prime Minister has agreed to send more troops to Vietnam, while we pull out American troops from Vietnam and restation them to the European front. We have also made an agreement with the British Empire to send troops to the European front, to hold off the Soviet advance, during the time troops are sent to the European war effort. We have also organized a NATO summit, to discuss a defense plans and some offensive plans to counter Soviet aggression," Answered the President

"Do you have anything to say about the Watergate scandal?" Asked some other reporter.

"I have already said, that I am not a crook. I had nothing to do with that fiasco-" Countered the President before Dad had turned off the TV. His face was red, he was angry.

"I hate it when these dumb reporters ask about something that has nothing to do with the topic at hand. We are talking about an Eastern attack on the West, on our home!" Exclaimed Bob,"We are in a state of war and these reporters are asking questions about Watergate. Come on, we don't need to know about watergate everytime the president holds a press conference, especially not now when we are at a state of war!"

"Calm down dad this is just some small skirmish in Berlin, it will be settled in a few weeks," Responded Violet.

She walked up to the TV and turned it back on, then she turned the knob to tune into channel 4. The screen popped up with an Image of a super in a red suite with an image of a hammer and sickle in the middle of the suite. On the screen the headline read, First Russian Super: **Super Red Is Meeting With Brezhnev!**

"Oh great now the soviets are going to flaut around there amazing discovery if it was something new. How could this day get any better," Bob said sarcastically.

Violet turned the knob to tune into channel 10, an image of Henry Kissinger appeared on the screen. She looked up into the screen to read the headline, **Soviets aid Afghani Army in Invasion of Pakistan! Indian Army prepares for Chinese attack!** Violet had just realized this moment that tension around the world was dramatically rising, and that this just may be the spark for a global event.


	3. Chapter 2 What the Hell is Going On

**Chapter 3: What the Hell is Going On**

 _Monday, November 4, 1974 3:34 AM_

Violet had a million things going around in her head she didn't know what to think, she had been awake for the past hour and did not dare look at the clock, she knew it was really early. She got out of bed defeated she could not go back to sleep, so she decided to make the most of her time by deciding what she was going to wear to school today. Conflicted weather she should wear her baby blue sweater or her pink one she tried both on to see how they looked on her. After about twenty minutes she had her outfit ready, a pair of khaki pants, a white blouse, a baby blue sweater, and a blue headband. Once satisfied by her decision she turned to her book shelf and pulled out a fashion magazine. About an hour passed by and she had read four magazines before falling asleep once again.

"Violet! Get up!" Cried her mom from down stairs.

"Do I have to," Violet Groned.

"Yes we're late!" Cried Helen.

Violet got out of bed for the second time and headed down stairs. Her dad was at the kitchen washing some dishes and Dash was eating some cereal. She took a left once she reached the bottom of the stairs and took a seat next to dash. The cereal box was brown and had some orange writing, wich read Fiber Flakes. ' _Oh god not these again'_ Violet thought to herself as she poured the cereal into her bowl, and then proceeded to pour milk on top of the cereal. Violet was accustomed to the cardboard favor of the cereal and despised every single bite of it, but she was hungry and there was nothing else to eat. _'If only there were some pancakes with bacon and eggs, or at least some other type of cereal'_ Violet thought as she finished eating.

"Good Morning, Violet," Stated Bob.

"Hey dad can I turn on the TV?" Asked Dash.

"Not right now dash we are running late, and Violet you should be getting right now," Replied Helen

"Come on a little TV isn't that bad," Responded Dash.

"Listen to your mother," Replied Bob while he was reading the paper.

"You haven't combed your hair yet!" Exclaimed Helen.

"Fine," Replied Dash, defeated.

Violet got out of the kitchen stool, picked up her empty cereal bowl and walked to the sink were she washed the bowl. Once she was done she placed the bowl in drying rack and head upstairs. Her room was a cream color and it had a fairy decent carpet, the room was tighty, Violet never liked disorder. She walked up to the dresser and retrieved the clothes she had put aside to wear earlier this morning. She got out of her pajamas and started to get dressed, when she looked down to her stomach it had a long silver scar running diagonally through her abdomen. Her mother told her she got the scar after the car bomb incident in the Insuricare Tower, and while she did have memory of the incident it was very vague as she spent most of the time slipping in and out of consciousness. Violet brushed the memories away and but the rest of her clothes on. Picking up the brush she began to brush her hair into her signature strait look, when she finished she proceeded to put her head band on. After she was done getting ready she checked that she had all her completed homework in her school bag and walked down the stairs. She still couldn't get enough of the fact that there living room was huge. As she sat down she heard the familiar rumbling of the school bus.

"The bus is here!" Cried out Bob.

The two sibling burst out of the couch running to the bus.

"Bye have a nice day at school!" Cried out Helen.

Violet ran up the bus and waved a hello to the bus driver, Mr. Hartman, he was an old frail man but he was very nice. Violet walked down the center aisle of the bus, looking for Tony. She glanced over to the second to last row of seats at the back of the bus, and found Tony.

"Hey Tony," Greatted Violet.

"Hello Violet, how are you doing," Replied Tony.

"Good, and you?" Asked Violet as she sat down next to him.

"Fine," Answered Tony.

The bus engine began to roar to life and the bus began to move down the road. Violet looked over Tony's shoulder to see out the window and saw a military hummer race by the bus. Her eyes widened and Tony gave her a confused look.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Tony.

"It's a tank! look everyone it's a tank," Cried Carl.

Violet looked back as comotion ensued in the bus cabin, then she turned to look out of the window. Four tanks were being carried on semi trucks being escorted by six hummers, all of them armed to the teeth and were full of soldiers. The bus slowed to a stop as it let the military vehicles pass by, one of the hummers pulled up on the sholder, along with a bus. Soldiers poured out of the armoured vehicle and ran towards the bus.

"Oh my god!" Cried out Britney.

"Everyone stay calm," Called out Mr. Hartman.

"Open up, we are United States Marines," Called out one of the soldiers.

"We have orders from general McGuire to stop and evacuate every vehicle on Interstate 90," Stated another soldier.

Violet looked out of the window and noticed there were cars being stopped up and down the highway. Soldiers poured out of hummers stopping any cars in sight, supply trucks and troop transports raced through the highway. The Highway looked like a war zone semis carrying tanks followed the other military vehicles. Marines poured into the bus as the buses door hissed open. Everyone stopped and looked a the Soldier in front of the group of marines.

"My name is Sargent Hendrickson, and need everyone to get out of there seats and follow me out of the bus," Ordered Sargent Hendrickson.

"Where are we going?" Asked John.

"We are going to take you to you school," Answered Sargent Hendrickson.

"What is going on, why couldn't we just take our bus to school?" Asked Violet.

"I am afraid I can't answer that," Answered Sargent Hendrickson.

"Why not, we have the right to know," Replied Violet with a defiant look in her face.

"Like I said, I can't answer that," Answered Sargent Hendrickson.

The students were told to run across the highway, so they did. All around Violet soldiers armed with M16A1 Assault Rifles were patrolling the highway, supply convoys drove across the empty highway. There were multiple flairs showing the supply trucks were to go. After they had crossed the highway they were put inside a military bus. Mr Hartman was put at the back of the bus, the bus rumbled to life and began to move. Violet had managed to get a seat next to Tony, but the bus was so small that four kids had to sit in one row. The bus got of the highway and merged into one chicago's through streets. After about another ten minutes the bus came to a stop and the doors hissed open. Soldiers got out of the bus first and then allowed the students to get off the bus.

"I need everyone to get out of the bus an into the school as fast as possible," Ordered Sargent Hendrickson.

Violet was scared, but she tried not to show it. She new something had gone horribly wrong since Nato Had Declared war on East Germany, the skirmish in Germany has escalated to something much worse. Violet ran as fast as she could to the school doors looking all around her. Nobody was on the once busy Chicago streets the hussle and bussle of the city was replaced by the occasional supply convoy and troop transports. Once Violet was inside the school, she heard the bus drive away. She looked around the halls, and she saw there principal Mr. Davidson, bags in his eyes and shaking.

"Mr. Davidson what's going on?" Asked Violet.

"The Russians th... They have begun an invasion against Alaska and northern Washington state," Answered Mr. Davidson.

"What," Violet was in shock, thing had really taken a turn for the worce.

"The school is under lockdown, you all need to get down to the school's fallout shelter," Said Mr. Davidson.

The front doors burst open, Sargent Hendrickson entered the school with another six soldiers, one of them a tall African American, was carrying a light machine gun.

"I need all of you to get into you school's fallout shelter, there is a possibility of a Soviet Missile strike," Ordered Sargent Hendrickson.

Students started running down the hall towards the fallout shelter entrance. Violet looked behind her back as soldiers shoved kids into the fallout shelter, panic was arising and some kids were crying. The stairs went deep down into an inky black walls were a gunmetal grey, with large flood lights every ten feet, and the stars were steep and narrow. Violet had to look down to her feet to try not to trip and tumble down the stars. There was a loud clunk,and the door at the entrance of the fallout shelter closed, Violet felt a chill up her spine. After what seemed to be hours of going down the stairs, but was actually another five minutes of going down the stairs, the stars flattened out to a platform. There was a massive yellow and black striped door with a sign that read **"Fallout Shelter** ". The African American Soldier ran up behind Violet, towards the control panel next to the door.

"Sir may I have the keys to the door," Said Lieutenant Buchanan.

"Wait, I need to get down there first," Replied Sargent Hendrickson.

"Well hurry up sir, these here kids don't have all day," Responded Lieutenant Buchanan.

"I said wait!" Exclaimed Sargent Hendrickson,"And besides, some of the kids aren't all the way down yet."

After a few minutes Sargent Hendrickson made his way down the stars and to the control panel, were he pulled out a shiny brass colored key. He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it 45 degrees to the right. There was a loud clunk and a hiss the, then the doors slid open. Violet's eyes widened at what she saw, there were hundreds of people inside the fallout shelter, some of them adult that happened to be in the area when the news of an attack on the United States reached chicago. Niolon blankets were scattered throughout the sheleter's floor, soldiers were standing on all four corners of the rectangular room. On the right wall there were steel cupboards filled to the brim with canned food and bottled water. She walked through the main entrance to the large camber and looked for a spot to sit. It was humid inside so Violet decided to take off her blue sweater, she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her lunch box and her water bottle. Sargent Hendrickson stepped inside the shelter and dropped the M16 on the floor with a loud bang and cleared his throught.

"Hello everyone my name is Sargent Hendrickson...," Was all Sargent Hendrickson got to say before he was interrupted by John.

"But you already told us your name on the bus!" Exclaimed John with his hands crossed.

Violet couldn't help but laugh at the situation and then proceeded to roll her eyes at John. Tony looked at Violet and started laughing to, pretty soon all the students on the bus were laughing at John's statement, Sargent Hendrickson's face turned a bright shade of red.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, was that we might be inside this shelter for a few weeks, so please conserve food and water as much as you can to make our provisions of food last," Stated Sargent Hendrickson,"I might add that we might need volunteers t aid in first aid treatment if anything happens to us, and that we have some bathroom facilities in the back of the shelter."

Violet looked over at Tony, she realized something was up when she looked at his face.

"Tony what's wrong?" Asked Violet.

"My Un... Uncle he is... an ambassador to R... Russia," Tony managed to say with a muffled voice.

Violet's eyes widened.

"Oh my god,"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* I decided to make Metroville Chicago because they are both similar in appearance and it was going to make the real world and the Incredibles world much easier to join together.


	4. Chapter 3 Battle of Seattle

**Battle of Seattle**

 _9:35 Military Time * November 4, 1974_

Lieutenant Gomez of the 24th armored troop was on the top of the M48 Patton Tank, the plate armor was cool to the touch. Snow had blanketed the once-bustling city, now just the former shell of what the city once was. The lieutenant had been scoping out the area looking for Soviet tanks in the area. Many of the Patton tanks in the division were swapped out for the M50 Ontos and the M56 Scorpion tank destroyers. Gomez picked up the large binoculars on his side and put it to his eyes the view was lackluster, they were 30 miles away from the Seattle City center in the hills of Gold Bar. The lieutenant looked down into the tank, the loader Gregory Mccoy was loading a 90mm round into the main cannon. Their commander Mr. Dickson was smoking a cigar and skimming through a notebook, many of the transmission sent from the tank to other tanks in the troop were recorded on the notebook.

"Sir, I can't really see anything from here, if we could make our way to Monroe I could probably have a better view of Lake Washington. Or we could also drive up to Bothell and have a direct view of the lake," Sated Lieutenant Gomez.

"Yes but, if we go to Bothell we could be ambushed by Soviet forces, we would need at least a few other tanks to join us, and we would need clearance from Captain Davidson to move into Bothell," Replied Commander Dickson,"Also we can't afford to lose our cover, the Soviets grossly outnumber our forces, we need to ambush them not the other way around."

"Sir, we have a transmission from a recon vehicle on Tiger mountain has spotted a Soviet advance on Lake Washington from the South, we also have word from a recon unit in Kenmore that they have been surrounded," Stated the driver Michael Dawson.

"Ok, forward the message to Captain White's command post, and forward the message to all tanks in the surrounding area," Ordered Commander Dickson, "As for us we will be advancing to Monroe, as Lieutenant Gomez suggested. Before I forget can you please notify Captain White's command post of our advance."

"Yes, Sir!" Replied tank driver

"As for you Lieutenant, I want you to man the machine gun," Ordered Commander Dickson," And you Private Mccoy, I want you to get the turret ready if we have to defend ourselves."

The tank roared to life and began to vibrate enough just to be noticeable by the soldiers in the Patton tank. The tank had been repainted, to a more Gray tone to resemble the buildings in the now vacant city of Seattle, but in the wilderness of the outskirts of Gold Bar, it didn't make for effective camouflage. Standing out in the sea of white snow and green snow-dusted pine trees. Birds fled the area around the tank startled by the sudden noise of the diesel engine

"Sir, our camouflage is not very effective. I believe we should add a coat of green, brown and white, to match our surroundings, because camouflage in the city will not be as important as camouflage right now," Suggested Lieutenant Gomez.

"We can repaint the tank when we get to Monroe, in meantime, I need you to load and man the overhead machine gun," Ordered Commander Dickson as he dropped his cigaret into the makeshift trash bin, "While you're at it go dump this outside."

The lieutenant took hold of the wooden trash bin and climbed up into the machine gunners' chair. He stood upon the cold steel chair and dumped the trash into the wilderness, Gomez then climbed back down into the interior of the Patton tank that Gomez always referred to as the "Iron Giant". He then got back up on the machine gunners perch, and unceremoniously plopped himself down of the cool steel chair. Then he pulled up a 50 caliber Ammunition belt from the crate below him. The machine gun had a loading bolt which he pulled back, then Gomez feeds the belt through the opening in the gun. Once he was done he let the bolt spring back to place and began to oil the components on the M60 Coaxial Heavy Machine Gun. After 5 minutes of labor, the gun was ready.

"The gun is ready sir," Called out the lieutenant.

"Good, and you Private Mccoy?" Asked Commander Dickson

"The turret is ready sir but I am having issues with the main night light, it doesn't want to turn on," Replied Private Mccoy.

"Is the mechanic awake yet," Asked Commander Dickson.

"No," Replied Private Dawson.

"Well, what are you waiting for, wake him up we don't have all day," Ordered Commander Dickson.

"Yes sir," Replied Private Dawson.

"Hey, sleepyhead wake up!" Yelled Private Dawson.

"You idiot, if James has slept through all this commotion he won't wake up just because you yelled at him," Said Lieutenant Gomez, "You know what I will just go wake him up,"

Gomez pushed himself up from the chair careful not to knock into the gun he had just locked and loaded. He then slid down the opening and into the rest of the tank's interior, with a loud thud the lieutenant had entered the interior of the tank. After entering the tank Gomez walked up to Private Smith, who was sprawled on the crates in the back of the small claustrophobic interior of Patton. He wrapped his hands around his mouth and screamed into the sleeping mechanics ear.

"Get the hell up and fix the dam headlight!"

"Ahh!" Screamed Private Smith startled, "I'm up, I'm up,"

"Good, I need you to repair the headlight above the turret," Ordered Lieutenant Gomez

"In the meantime Lieutenant Gomez, Private Mccoy and I will be repainting the tank," Stated Commander Dickson, "Lieutenant may you please get the paint for the camo, in the crate to the right of you,"

"Yes sir," Replied Lieutenant Gomez.

Commander Dickson opened the hatch as Dawson stopped the tank and jumped out of the tank followed by Gomez and Private Smith. Gomez landed on the soft powder with the crate of paint. He threw down the crate full of paint and it landed with a loud thud. Gomez opened the crate and pulled out paint can full of the standard military green. There was a screwdriver in the crate and he used it to open the paint can. Commander Dickson picked up two large paintbrushes and handed one to Gomez, who was working on opening the paint can full of brown paint. The commander dunked the brush into the green paint and started stroking the brush up and down the tanks cold hard steel surface. Once the lieutenant was done opening all the paint cans he too was painting the tank a dark green color. Smith looked down at the two from the top of the tank's turret, as he finished up fixing the wiring that supplied the headlamp with electricity. The large lamp flickered to life, and Smith smirked, admiring his handy work.

"Well, that's done," he said as he jumped off the top of the tank and landed on the snow.

"Who, ok don't try and mess up our paint job, private," Replied Gonzales as he looked at Smith

"Oh please, I am doing you a favor by smearing the paint of this tank, it makes look more natural,"

"And you will smear it all over the interior of the tank," added the commander.

Smith grabbed another paintbrush form the crate and began to help the other two who were working on brushing in brown.

"Do you want me to brush in white?"

"Yea," answered Gomez, "Over there private," pointing to the back of the tank's turret.

Dunking the brush in a paint can full of white paint Smith walked over to where the Gonzales had pointed and started lightly brushing in some white paint. After thirty minutes of painting in the new camouflage, the three men climbed back up into the large tank. Private Dawson and Private Mccoy looked up at the three men that had just entered the interior of the tank. Mccoy had his legs resting on the crates that the electrician had been resting on, he was smoking a cigaret. The smell of tobacco permeated the interior of the large armored vehicle.

"Light fixed, good job Smith," Said Private Mccoy as he coughed up some smoke, "works like new," a smile spread across his face.

"I think you have smoked enough Mccoy, slide me one," replied Smith.

Mccoy pulled out a cigaret from a pack in a shoulder pocket and handed it over to Smith. Smith took the cigarette and put in his mouth, biting down lightly with his front teeth, he then pulled out a lighter from one of his pockets to light the cigarette.

"Well what are we waiting for, we haven't reached Monroe yet," Said Commander Dickson.

Private Dawson turned on the ignition of the tank, the hatch was still open, so the smell of tobacco was drowned out by the smell of the diesel. Then the acceleration jolted everyone back. Lieutenant Gonzales looked at the gun crate near the rear of the tank where Smith was sitting on. He opened the metal cabinet beside the crate and grabbed hold of his helmet and pulled it out of the cabinet a dark green one with multiple scratches and grime on its surface, a testament to how much use he put into this helmet. Six months prior he had left Vietnam, after 6 long years of combat he had been stationed there he had lost the hearing of his left ear in the damned place, but if it wasn't for his helmet he might not be here today. He then pulled out the helmets of his crew and put them down on the crate where Smith was sitting. Smith who was still smoking his cigarette glanced at the helmets and had a confused look to his face.

"Take your helmet, you will be needing one,"

"Oh um right," Smith said as coughed up some cigarette smoke, "sir,"

A few hours later the Patton tank had made it to the outskirts of Seattle, above them, planes were fighting at great distances. Explosions would echo throughout the city as misles reached their targets. Commander Dickson had been informed that a carpet bombing of the soviet controlled parts of the city would commence shortly and that all military personnel should evacuate that sector of the city. Fighters escorting American bombers fought with Russian fighters for air superiority. Russian planed exploded into a shower of shredded metal sheets and mechanical components. Several American Fighters would also share the same fate. Over the span of two hours, American fighters were able to overwhelm the Russian forces allowing the Bomers to carpet bomb the soviet controlled sectors of the city without being harassed by Soviet planes.

Skyscrapers crumbled as bombs and misles detonated across the city. Rubble poured around the fleeing tank, steel and concrete flowed through the streets like rivers. Blood flowed from the blown out buildings as soldiers and civilians were crushed under the weight of the rubble. Infernos tore through the city consuming anything that could catch alight. Out in the harbor ships creaked as fires raged on their decks and ships slipped into the muddy waters of Eliots bay. The magazine of one of the great soviet cruisers ignited.

A shower of brilliant colores pored out of the sinking ship. Vibrant blue, purple, green and yellow flames hundreds of feet tall poured out of the ship as it tore its self apart. A few seconds later the crew of the Patton tank heard the ear-shattering roar emanating from the heart of the doomed ship. The sips guns slumped toward the water as the flames were replaced by a massive splash of water and an enormous mushroom cloud that consumed the vessel. The other Russian warships that were docked next to the exploding ship had their supper structures shredded into a convoluted mess of warped steel the screams and moas of the sailors in the boat was drowned out by the sound of discharging rockets and raging fires on the decks of the ships. Oil spilled into the harbor catching alight and spreading flame to the cities on the coast of the burning bay.

The sky glowed red and orange with the flames of the ruined city and burning lake. The once-great skyline was a former shell of what it once was, not a single building was left standing, as planes continued to fly by the city.

Smith finally decided to open the hatch of the tank to see what had happened to the city that they had fought in. The reports that Commander Dickson had received from Captain White and General Gregory had not looked very good. Most projected the total destruction of 80% of all the Seattle Metro Area and the disappearance of over three hundred thousand civilians. When Smith looked out of the tank his eyes widened. The sky was black with smoke, and the rubble of the city glowed a dim red as the rubble of the city continued to burn.

"Holy Shit!-" Smith looked back to the rest of his crew and then out to the ruined landscape, "There is nothing left,"


End file.
